


Memories upon Memories

by unhonored



Category: SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Twilight syndrome, Yakuza, revenge torture, this takes place after the dr3 anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhonored/pseuds/unhonored
Summary: After picking up Ryota on the boat in dr3,  the kids head back to a new island to begin their new lives. This story focuses on Fuyuhiko and Peko regaining school memories and coping with their new life and feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you guys enjoy!! ill hopefully be updating every monday. (im not exactly sure what else to say here but yeah)

She shouldn’t feel like this. It wasn’t her fault, after all. But the large vertical scar on her young master’s face was all she could see when she gazed upon him. It wasn’t fair. She was supposed to be his protector, his bodyguard, his sword that would gladly accept being slowly torn limb to limb if it meant that he was untouched and yet, she was completely scar-free while his face was tainted by what felt like a reminder of how much she had failed to keep him safe, even from himself. Each time she glanced at the cut, images of his shocked expression from her cutting him open with her own sword in the digital world program swarmed her vision and thoughts.

Fuyuhiko himself didn’t seem to mind it. Other members of his clan had scars far worse than his so if anything, he had expected to get a few imperfections at some point. Being a Yakuza wasn’t a safe or clean business and he was fully aware of it. Besides, it didn’t hurt anymore as the skin was beginning to heal. He had even joked around with Hajime and Nekomaru about how now he looked even more like a tough Yakuza.

However, this still didn’t stop Pekoyama from feeling guilty about it. He knew how she felt about the scar, and he hated that she felt guilty over something she couldn’t have helped. Their sense of what was right and wrong when they were driven into despair was completely destroyed. Kuzuryuu held back a huff as he spotted her staring at him once again with the same guilty expression on her face.

_No, not staring at him, staring at the scar on his left eye._

“We.. We need to talk about this.” Before the swordswoman could give any kind of confused expression or even ask him what he meant, he grabbed her hand, leading her to the back room of the boat they had boarded after picking up mitarai and earning a few snickers and inappropriate comments from Saoinji. Inside the military boat’s room was a lounge. He assumed it was a room designed for the captain to plot or relax as it was nicely furnished and decorated. It reminded him of his fathers office in their old house in a way. He sat down on a loveseat as Peko did the same on a couch across from him.

“You know.. that this wasn’t your fault, right?”

Peko stayed silent, looking off to one of the corners of the room. The lack of response worried him to no end.

“You weren’t in a state to protect me. Especially not from myself..”

 _Silence_.

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated to protect me and I especially don’t want you feeling guilty whenever I get hurt just because I did something stupid. Everything I said in the AI, I meant all of it and I still do. I don’t want you to just see yourself as some tool that has to serve me, I want you to see yourself as you, as a comrade.” The Yakuza was never one to be able to express himself with words, or even be honest with his emotions, even. But he knew he had to put his insecurities aside when it came to cheering her up in serious matters like these.

She knew she wouldn’t fully get over her guilt for a while, but with how much thought he had put into her words, she couldn’t just cast away the thought of forgiving herself.

“I understand. Thank you, Young Master..” Her gaze now fell to her hands that rested on her lap, fighting back the urge to anxiously twiddle or pick at her thumbs. Just before he could open his mouth, there was a loud knock on the door before siaonji swung it open without waiting for an answer, giving them an immediate frown.

“Aww, what?! You horny lovebirds weren’t kissing?” She gasped in a teasing manner. Fuyuhiko automatically went to self defense mode, his cheeks growing red.

“What the fuck did you just--” he was cut off once again by the boat hitting shore, a thud caused him to almost fall over.

Siaoji giggled at this “Anyways, I came to tell you we’re about to hit land, but it looks like you’ve figured that out already.” The two immediately stood up as she ran back over to Mahiru, quickly making their way out of the room to go on the deck and see the new place they’d be living at. The new island looked like a cozy mixture of the island they were just on, and Jabberwock Island. They hadn’t seen the nostalgic image of actual houses in what seemed like forever, and were more than cheerful when they heard they had gotten fully restored for them to move into. As long as they agreed to help work for the future foundation, that is. Peko and Fuyuhiko hadn’t brought anything with them as they moved into their new houses, and felt rather odd and out of place moving into a house to themselves with not even a paper memo or housekey from their old lives in their pockets. He figured he’d see the lack of sentimental items as a chance to start new and clean, to let go of the past. However, there was one thing he brought with him from his past, and that was the swordswoman he had grown up with. He noted how strange and lonely it felt to live in a house without her. This caused him to often spend all day over at her house for the first few days after they arrived. Catching on to the fact that they had never lived separately, she asked Byakuka if he could move in with her, giving him a brief description of their relationship and how it was necessary in order to make sure he was safe. With a sigh, Togami agreed and filled paperwork to move them into a different house with two bedrooms and gave her yet another firm reminder that they would be starting work for the foundation in a little under a month. Fuyuhiko was overjoyed that he was going to be living with Peko again, but didn’t dare express it too greatly. Though so much had happened over the past few months, he couldn’t help but feel as though he could get used to it all knowing that Peko was there and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Sleeping alone in a bed was a natural feeling for him. If situations got dangerous enough where Peko had to stay the night with him in his room, she wouldn’t dare to think to sleep and let her guard down from protecting him and instead took on the duty of standing by his bedside for the entire night, keeping close watch on the door and window. Needless to say, this caused him to not get much sleep as well with the pair of piercing red eyes on a dark silhouette being all-too-visible in the room once his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Moments like these were what most of his memories consisted of. Business, violence, and being protected. And each memory was always with her. Hell, he had trouble recalling a memory that didn’t have her face in the scene. He guessed that it was recalling memories that caused another flashback from his high school years to hit him hard. Kuzuryuu was still recovering from his amnesia just like everyone else was, and bits and pieces of his school memories would hit him like a bullet every now and then. Most of the memories were pleasant small things. Like playing video games with Nanami and the class. He still wasn’t sure what happened to her or why she wasn’t with the rest of them. Fuyuhiko learned the hard way not to ask Hajime about it as he locked himself in his room for a few days after the Yakuza had asked the question.

However, the school memories he had recently been recalling wasn’t a blissful one like playing videogames with his classmates. These ones were memories that filled him with sorrow and grief. Heavy, stomach-turning grief. These were memories of losing a loved one.

A loved one named _Natsumi Kuzuryuu._

On nights where he got vivid memories and the same gut-wrenching grief that he felt back then, he would end up tucking himself in next to Peko in the middle of the night, making sure not to touch her as he was already invading her personal space by climbing into bed with her uninvited, even though the made sure to keep it all platonic. The few times that he ended up in her bed, he would tell her about the memories just over a whisper, unsure if she was asleep or not but either way, he talked to her. Peko, of course, was awake each time. She was woken up by just the sound of his footsteps walking down the hall to reach her room. Her instincts were sharp which made her a light sleeper in general; which was probably why she never seemed to dream or remember much of her dreams unless they were nightmares. She tended to have a lot of those recently. Fuyuhiko knew this, and it just added reason for him to sleep next to her at night.

One of the nights that he got these flashbacks, he did end up touching her. It was a dark day at their old house, only a day had passed since natsumi’s death and he had walked into Peko’s room without knocking and if that didn’t make him feel awful enough that he had forgotten to knock, the sight of his swordswoman sitting on her bed in tears surely did it. To this day he wasn’t sure if she had seen him crack the door open or if she was too absorbed in the newfounded emotions to notice.

The night he remembered that memory, he slipped under the blankets as usual, hesitating before placing his arms around her, resting his face against her back. It could be described as probably the most awkward spooning in the world as he was quite smaller than her but he couldn’t have cared less at the moment. Just as long as he could hold her. Peko didn’t seem to mind it at all. In fact, whenever she reminisced upon it, she got a strange feeling inside her which she assumed was the urge to smile and even chuckle.

It quickly became expected for her young master to ‘sneak’ into her bed to sleep beside her each night even when he didn’t have the flashbacks and she preferred it that way. She preferred being as close to him as she possibly could while making sure not to overstep boundaries. The day had came to an end as Peko and Fuyuhiko had made their way to their seperate rooms, the blonde boy would wait for a moment for Peko to get changed into her pajamas as he did the same and laid down for a bit as she would usually take a little longer to get dressed and unbraid her hair for the night. Golden eyes stared at the blank wall as he began to dissociate, only to be harshly slapped back into reality by another crude memory.

This one wasn’t just a usual flickered memory of his parents grieving his little sister. This was a memory associated by a game he had played in the artificial world.

**The Twightlight syndrome.**

This memory took place after her death in the separate building next to the main building of hopes peak academy. The reverse course building was built much more like a standard school, different levels with hallways and classrooms.

The layout was simple, which only made it easier to arrange for him and the girl who killed his little sister to be alone together.

He stood in the control room, viewing her tremble in the monitor screen as he switched on the microphone, an odd sickening feeling piercing his chest. The blood in his veins felt like scorching oil.

“Thats right, I just gotta hurry up and forget about that incident!”

Her words set him off, that she planned to just laugh off Natsumi’s death and cast her existence away. How she sounded so motivated and even proud of herself that she was just going to forget it ever happened.

Oh, was she in for a treat if she thought she could get away with it _that_ easily.

He leaned close to the microphone hooked up to the school speakers, clenching his fists low to his sides.

“I wont… let.. you… forget..” His voice was low and brimmed to the top with rage, as if the devil himself was speaking from his longues.

“Wh-Who’s there?! Where are you?!” The girl stepped back, struck with fear.

“I won't let you forget I won't let you forget I won't let you forget..” He hadn’t even noticed he was repeating himself. This wasn’t just a primal Yakuza side showing through, this was from a dark and broken corner of his mind.

“F-Forgive.. me..”

Her words fell upon deaf ears.

“Never never never never never never never never never never never never never never never never..” His thoughts and emotions were too strong, it was as if they were glitching up his mouth and lounges. His words cut through thick air, full of every negative emotion he held for her death.

_**“I will never forgive you.”** _

It didn’t take long for her to run as fast as her legs could take her, but began to buckle in fear and give out within a few minutes of running down the stairs. As she tried to catch her breath, a woman with silver hair and red eyes, dressed in black was awaiting her arrival at the bottom of the stairs. It only took a single light hit from her bamboo sword to cause the frightened girl to pass out and get carried back to the Kuzuryuu household. She awoke in a basement, heart sinking as she opened her eyes only to find herself tied to a chair. The dark green haired girl gazed around the room and saw the same silhouette of the woman that had stuck her at the staircase. She found herself holding her breath as the woman retreated up the stairs, only to return a few minutes after with another silhouette next to her, only this one appeared to be a much shorter girl. The shorter girl stepped into the light, her face being revealed. _No, wait, this wasn’t a girl._ Just a very young looking blonde haired boy, covered in freckles and a slight natural blush clouding his cheeks.

She would have found his features endearing, if it werent for the glare on his face which held an emotion she had never seen before. It was half raged and half empty.

“You know what you’ve done. And you’re _pretty fucking out of it_ if you think you can kill the little sister of a yakuza heir with no consequences.” He spat in her face, leering over her.

“P-Please, I just..-” She was interrupted as he turned to the taller woman beside him.

“Shut this bitch up already. I’m surprised she can’t smell the bullshit coming from her mouth.” The woman stepped forward, slightly trembling hands placing a swatch of duct tape over her mouth.

They kept the girl alive for quite some time, giving her pain killers before slowly cutting off her limbs so she wouldn’t pass out from the pain, so she could witness helplessly as she watched her legs being detached from her own body. That wasn’t the worst of the torture, however. Before he could remember any farther, he was quite literally shaken out of it by two pale hands.

He came to his senses to see Peko in front of him, a worried expression on her face.

“Kuzuryuu? Kuzuryuu?!” She still refused to call him by his first name.

He fully snapped out of it, letting out a small sob as more tears fell from his eye. _More?_ Ah, he was crying already, his face pale and his body twitching and shaking.

“I..I just had another memory..” Peko’s facial features were filled with concern as her hands still rested on his shoulders, unsure if it would be appropriate to hug him or not. The blonde silently raised his hand and wiped off his tears, letting out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Her voice was gentle and soft, yet still held worry.

“Not right now. I just..” He tore his gaze away from her. “I just need to lay down, I’ll be fine.”

However, the way Kuzuryuu was violently shaking told her otherwise. Taking a deep breath in, he let it out as he gently laid down on his side, facing the wall and pulling the covers over him as best he could with Peko sitting on the edge of his bed. He shut his eyes, only to decide that sleeping and getting another memory was the last thing he wanted at the moment, despite how tired he was. Opening his eyes once more to see the wall in front of him, he had noticed that his comrade still hadn’t left the room yet. “You need sleep, too, y’know.” His breath felt hot as he murmured into the thick blanket that covered him.

The silverette simply and abruptly responded by climbing under the blankets next to him, laying on her side and facing his back.

“Peko-”

Before he could finished his confused sentence, she wrapped her arms around him, pushing her knees up under the back of his and holding him snugly with her chest pressed up against his back and her chin resting on the top of his head. Fuyuhiko could feel the heat and color rise to his face and his heartbeat quicken, but he didn’t question her any farther. Instead, he reached for the hand that was wrapped around his small torso and held it.

He felt like a doll being held, to put it into words. Normally, he didn't exactly like being mothered by her. But like this, he knew he would be able to have some peaceful rest.

_That was, if his heart would stop racing._

Her scent and warmth overpowered his senses, as if he were being absorbed by that fluttering feeling in his chest that she gave him.

Fuck.

He tried to control his breathing, overwhelmed yet again by emotion. However, this time it was a good emotion. A _wonderful_ emotion that made him so wonderfully nervous. An emotion that only Peko could make him feel. Letting out a quiet sigh, securing his grip on her hand once more before closing his eyes to just try and treasure the moment.

His imagination turned gears and put on a show as he tried to send himself into slumber. He imagined what their life may be like from now on over time. The two getting back home after a long day of work, Peko slips into bed as he fixes them a mug of warm tea to share before climbing into bed alongside her, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning off the lights for the night. They exchange ‘I love you’s before falling asleep not too differently than they are right now.

The Yakuza mentally curses himself and snaps himself out of the thought, as if the silverette can read his thoughts.

Peko is his friend, his comrade, his former partner in crime and forever his go-to for comfort and he’d like to think that he’s the same for her. If he were to do anything close to confessing or overstepping boundaries, it would undoubtedly ruin a lifetime's worth of work he had put into closing any gaps or uncertainty in their friendship. He was comfortable around Peko, and Peko was comfortable around him, and he couldn’t even think to ruin that with his selfish feelings. No matter how overbearing they were. No matter how much he absolutely loved her with every inch and fiber of his being. Great, now he had just made himself upset again. It took all he had to hold another sigh back from escaping his mouth. His mind finally drifted into a deep slumber, completely exhausted


End file.
